Masquerade Magic
by sabrang-lor
Summary: It's Dalton's annual Winter Ball!and Nick is frustrated because he doesn't bring his date,thanks to Jeff.But how does Nick end up being crowned as the Winter King alongside with a certain brunette?


MASQUERADE MAGIC

Nick fixed his hair. Today was Dalton's annual winter formal, and the theme for this year is masquerade. A navy blue and gold ribbon was laid on Nick's nightstand, the color matched his outfit for the day. After adding a final touch to his brunette locks, he walked to his nightstand and put his mask on.

"Nick, you ready?" asked Jeff, who just exited the bathroom. Jeff and Nick were roommates slash best friend slash brother. They almost did everything together, that their friends called them Niff, because they practically joined at the hip. The blondie decided to go with dark red outfit.

Nick turned to Jeff. "Yeah, I just need a hand with the ribbon," he said, holding the ribbons of his mask.

Jeff quickly tied them up. "What would you do without me?" he mocked.

Nick rolled his eyes fondly. He was used to Jeff bragging about how helpless Nick was if Jeff wasn't there when it was actually the other way around. It was Nick who woke him up almost every day, Nick gave plenty excuses if Jeff was running late to classes, and more important, Nick was Jeff's babysitter, because the blonde liked to harm himself, unintentionally of course. You see, Jeff was hyperactive sometimes, his body seemed uncontrollable, his long feet would trip against something, his hands would break something, or he just simply adding bruises here and there.

The boys turned their head at the sound of knocking. "Come in," said Nick.

A boy entered their room, his dress robe flew as he walked. "Guys, I need your help."

Jeff wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion. "Who are you?" in a tone that made Nick face-palmed himself.

The boy opened his white mask. "Thad, Jeff. That's really not cool."

"What can I do for you?" asked Nick, ignoring Jeff's laugh at his stupidity.

Thad bit his lip. "Sebastian's acting crazy. I was wearing my dress robe when he suddenly barged into our room. He looked funny, he stared at me for a good two minutes, then he jumped on me saying 'oh my prince charming has arrived.' He pinned me to my bed!" Thad said, his voice rose in the end.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, you do look like Prince Charming, white tux, white mask," earning a hit on the head from the Hispanic.

"Be serious, Jeff. I was scared to death. He wouldn't let me go," Thad paused for a moment, trying to get rid of the memory. "I had to push him hard, and he kind of hit the floor, and now he's.. unconscious?"

"Unconscious?" Nick repeated. He grabbed Thad's hand. "We have to take him to the nurse." The brunettes exited the room, leaving Jeff alone.

"Why do I always end up alone?" Jeff said to no one.

Thad opened his shared dorm room with the French and ushered inside with Nick. "I locked it, in case he woke up and attacked another poor student."

Nick saw Sebastian still lying on the floor. Carefully he poked Sebastian's cheeks, nothing happened. He tried shaking Sebastian's head, still nothing happened. Nick came closer to inspect Sebastian's face when suddenly his eyes opened up. Nick stared at the emerald green eyes barely an inch in front of him.

Sebastian grinned stupidly. "Hey, prince charming."

Thad stepped back. "Oh my God, here he comes. Step back, Nick."

Sebastian blinked a few times. "Hey, there are two prince charming. How am I supposed to choose one? Can I have both of you?" His words were slurred. He grabbed the bed, trying to sit up, but failed miserably.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "He's drunk Thad."

"Drunk?" said Thad. He sighed and said "How could you be drunk at 6 pm? The ball hasn't even started."

Nick shrugged. "Maybe he drank a spiked punch. Who knows?" He glanced at Sebastian. "Let's get him to his bed, his neck will be sore tomorrow if he keeps lying on the floor."

Thad groaned and helped Nick.

Sebastian kept giggling when the brunettes lifted him up. "I am flying," he said. Nick almost dropped Sebastian because he couldn't contain his laughter.

Thad sighed when they succeed in placing the French on his bed. "Now, let's leave him," he said to Nick.

"Don't leave me prince charming," Sebastian cried. "You look almost like my friend Thad. Are you related to him?" he said to Thad. Sebastian pouted and closed his eyes. "I like him, but he won't spare a glance at me. Will you tell him that Prince?"

Nick raised his eyebrow and stared at Thad. "Maybe I'll just leave you two," Nick said, clearly amused. He patted Thad on the shoulder before he exited the room, leaving Thad gaping like a fish and Sebastian who fell asleep again.

On the way to the gym, Nick met Trent and Jeff so he joined the boys.

"How's Sebastian?" asked Jeff.

Trent turned to Nick. "Is he sick?"concern was written on his face.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "He's drunk, I think someone spiked his punch. And he kind of, confessed something to Thad."

"Wow,drunk at 6 eh?" Trent raised his eyebrow."I bet Hunter's behind it." The new Warbler captain had something against his former, and he had every right to be. Sebastian had been nothing but annoying to Hunter when he first arrived at Dalton by flirting with him, even after Hunter said he was not even remotely bi-curious.

The three boys let out an approving nod when they saw the gym. The usual indoor sport place has been replaced with chandeliers, stage, round tables, and of course, lots of decorations. Kurt, the countertenor slash diva has certainly done his job well.

"Kurt didn't joke when he said he will put chandeliers in here," Jeff commented.

Nick chuckled. "I don't know how he managed to persuade David to agree to that." David Thompson, their fellow warbler who was this ball's head committee must had a big time with Kurt.

Slow music was played in the background, and everyone seemed to blend in well. Nick tried to spot his friends which was proven challenging with all the masks. He felt Trent nudging him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll hit the snacks," Trent announced and left the boys.

"Watch out for spiked muffins, Trent," said Jeff jokingly. The said boy only waved him the finger without turning back.

"It sucks that we don't have dates," said Nick.

"Who said we don't have dates? I have," Jeff told Nick. He eyed the gym. "I ask my friend from church to come here, and she'll be here.." he paused for a moment to check his phone. "now! She's in the hallway, let's meet her, Nick."

Nick pouted. "Great, now you'll leave me standing like an idiot while you're having fun with some anonymous girl." But he followed Jeff anyway.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're the stupid one. It is a ball, Nick. Of course you have to bring date, you'll dance later." He waved at two girls who were standing at the entrance of the gym. One was blonde like Jeff, and her friend was brunette.

Jeff hugged the blonde. "How's the drive here?"

"You owe me my gas, Jeffie, it's a two hour drive," said the girl.

"Alright, alright, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow," Jeff laughed. He then turned to Nick. "Nick, meet Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader of Mckinley, top bitch, you don't want to mess with her."

"You forgot me, Jeff?" said the brunette, pouting.

Jeff chuckled and grabbed the girl's shoulder. "And, this little brunette is Rachel Berry, the most amazing singer you ever hear."

Nick smiled and offered his hand."Hi, girls. I'm Nicholas Duval, but call me Nick."

Quinn smiled. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Nick. Jeff had told me so much about you."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's always Nick and I this, Nick and I that"

Nick raised his eyebrow. "I never thought I mean that much to you, Jeffrey."

"Shut up, I didn't talk that much," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the MC beat him.

"Good night, my fellow students and dates," David greeted. "Welcome to the annual Dalton Winter Formal. This year's theme is masquerade and I can see some of us bringing their top masquerade look. For your information, we will later pick The Winter King and Queen as usual."

Some students started muttering excitedly. Dalton's Winter Formal, was also known for its Winter King and Queen title. It was like Prom King and Queen, but slightly different.

"After discussion with fellow committee," David continued. "Secret judges will be around us the whole time and decide The Winter King and Queen based on the King and Queen Waltz dance."

Nick pouted, he didn't have a dance partner. He regretted not asking his friend outside Dalton sooner. But it was also Jeff's fault, he told Nick he went without a date.

David grinned at the excited students and put his microphone to its standing. "So, without further ado, let the ball, begin!" Right after that, music started playing at full volume and the students cheered.

Nick watched as some couples headed to the dance floor. Jeff took Quinn's hand and led her to the dance floor, leaving glaring Nick behind him. They both looked pretty, like a real prince and princess.

"I guess Jeff didn't tell Quinn's coming," said Rachel, startling Nick. He didn't even realize she was still there. He thought Rachel had a boyfriend or someone in Dalton.

"Yeah, I swear I'm gonna kill him someday," Nick muttered. He could hear the intro of The King and Queen Waltz played by the Dalton Orchestra club. He glanced at Rachel who was also standing alone like Nick. So he did what he should have done as a man. "May I?" Nick offered his hand.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, and smiled. "Pleasure," she said and took Nick's hand. She let Nick led her to the dance floor. She had her left hand resting on Nick's shoulder while her other hand clasped with Nick's. She let out a soft gasp when Nick's arm grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

Nick smirked lightly. "Never dance before, Miss Berry?"

"Nope, this is my first dance," Rachel said.

They started moving at the same time. "There's only one rule in waltz," Nick said. He spun Rachel once. "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing," he winked.

Rachel laughed. "I don't think this is the right time to quote Once Upon A Time. But that's clever."

"So you know OUAT?" Nick said. "Who's your OTP?"

"Captain Swan, of course. They were destined to be together. And Collin Mcdonough is so hot," Rachel said excitedly.

They glided further to the center. "What?No!" Nick whined. "Emma is destined with Baelfire. They have a baby together and Henry was so cute."

Rachel looked at her dance partner amusedly. "So you just admit you ship them just because they make a cute baby?" She laughed when Nick shrugged. "Seriously?"

Nick twirled Rachel and dipped her once, earning a surprised woah from the brunette in his arm. He smirked and said "Never been dipped, have you?"

Rachel blushed and pouted. "When you go to public school like me, you don't exactly have excuses to dance. By the way, where do you learn ballroom dance?" She glanced at the whole room. "I mean, this is a boy private school."

"I like dancing, any type of them, so when I saw a ballroom dance class about two years ago, why not?" Nick answered. He spun Rachel and waited until he grabbed her waist again before speaking again. "Ballroom dance is, magical you know. It's like there's only the two of us dancing, nothing else matters. It's romantic and intimate at the same time."

There was a spark in Nick's eyes as he talked. Rachel realized she liked seeing the friendly hazel eyes in front of her. "You're right, it's magical. When I was young, I used to wonder how my first dance would be?" she said softly.

Nick was just about to ask something when the music stopped. Claps and whistles echoed through the room. He stepped back and bowed at Rachel who curtsied at him and clapped. A boy from the Dalton Orchestra, Nick assumed their captain, motioned his friends to stand up and together they bowed at the audience.

"Hey Nick!" Jeff's cheerful voice floated. Nick turned to see two blondes walking toward him and Rachel. Quinn immediately pulled Rachel aside, leaving Nick with his best friend.

"Where are they going?" Nick asked, watching the girls leaving.

Jeff chuckled. "to the rest room. Quinn accidentally stepped on her gown when we danced so bottom of her gown got ripped apart a little. I had told her it wasn't showing, but she insisted to fix it."

Nick hummed. His mind was still drawn to Rachel. Their dance just now was, magical. He didn't even realize they'd been dancing to the center of the dance floor until now. He was trapped in her sweet voice, her glowing eyes, and her soft hand. "Oi, Jeff," Nick said. "Rachel's from your church too?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope, she's a jewish. Quinn asked her to come here because she can't drive in night." Seeing Nick's incredulous face Jeff added. "Rachel is the best driver among us. And I remember you don't have a date, so it's a win win situation right?"

Nick put his hand in his chest. "I am so touched you remembered I don't have date, seeing it was your idea to go solo."

Jeff grinned and punched Nick lightly. "Hey, I was just kidding, how can you go to a Dalton Formal without a date? It's suicide."

Nick rolled his eyes fondly. "Come on, let's eat something, the cakes look delicious." And without waiting, he pulled his friend.

"I can walk by myself, thank you," Jeff said and wiggled his hand free. "And what's the hurry?"

Nick stuffed one of the muffins to his mouth. "They are so beautiful, Jeff. And remember.."

"Beautiful food means beautiful taste, I know," Jeff finished sourly. He eyed a rather good looking tart and took a bite. "Seriously, I don't know how do you keep those abs in check. With the amount of food you're stuffing your body with, you could be as big as life."

Nick smirked. "Lots of practice, babe." He glanced at somewhere, and he grinned.

Jeff turned his head. "Oh, hi guys, you've come back." He looked at Quinn's dress. "Looking fine."

Rachel smiled. "I brought safety pins in my purse," she said.

"Do you want muffins?" Nick asked, motioning at the muffins behind him. His heart beat faster when Rachel smiled at him. Gosh, she was so gorgeous even with the mask on, he could stare at her all night.

Jeff whispered lowly in Nick's ear. "Stop staring at her, Nick, it's super creepy. And hand her the muffin."

Nick's eyes bulged as he realized he was staring at Rachel's face. He blinked and coughed. "Here," he said, offering the muffin in his hand to Rachel.

"Thanks, it looks delicious."

The rest of the night passed quickly, much to Nick's dismay. He and Rachel danced to a couple of songs, they only stopped when Rachel's feet was sprained a little.

"Now I really wish I could wear converse beneath this gown," Rachel huffed. Nick decided to bring her to one corner so Rachel could sit and rest.

Nick chuckled. "I can get you some ice," he offered. Nick was crouching beside Rachel, checking how bad it was. Nick touched Rachel's ankle lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." But Rachel's face said otherwise.

Nick stared at Rachel. She finally sighed. "Alright, it hurts like hell."

Nick hummed and looked around. "Wait here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can move."

Soon, Nick came back with a glass of slushie, Rachel's eyes widened. "What's that?" she asked.

Nick smiled. "Ice. I thought it'll hurt less if we compress your ankle." He crouched again and poured some of the ice to his handkerchief before pressing it to her ankle. Rachel sighed in contentment as the cold hit her ankle.

For awhile they were quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. Nick couldn't stop thinking about how soft was Rachel's skin. He didn't notice the longing look the girl was giving him.

"Done, can you stand now?" Nick asked. He helped Rachel to her feet.

Rachel smiled warmly and said "Thanks, Nick. You're so sweet." This night was pretty much one of the best nights Rachel Berry had. She hadn't felt this comfortable with guy since Jesse dumped her. She was once in a black hole, blaming herself, maybe if she was prettier Jesse wouldn't dump him. It was Quinn who dragged her back to life and she was thankful for that.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Nick said with a small smile.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing."

Nick shrugged. "They're going to announce the Winter King and Queen. How about we join Jeff and Quinn?"

So the four teenagers stood not far from the stage, where David had come back with two cards in his hand and Kurt behind him, bringing the Winter crowns. The crowds began buzzing with excitement. Who will they be?

David, with his super charming smile, greeted the students. "Hi, guys. So you've probably dying to know who's the Winter King and Queen. I must say, it was difficult for the judges to decide who are the winner, cause you all were so fantastic this night." The crowd erupted in cheers and claps. Smooth David, he knew how to do the talks. "But we've finally come into a conclusion." He raised the cards. "And the 2015 Winter King and Queen are.." The drummer from orchestra did some drum roll, adding special effect.

The students held their breath as David spoke. "Congratulations, Nicholas Duval and Rachel Berry, you are the Winter King and Queen!"

Nick stood in shock, his mouth hanging open while the other cheered and clapped. Jeff jumped wildly beside him and kept shouting "Nicky" over and over again. Rachel gasped and covered her mouth while Quinn shrieked and hugged her surprised best friend.

"Come on, Nick, and Rachel, come to receive your crown," said David from the stage. At that moment, Nick finally had regained his composure. He turned to Rachel, smiling sheepishly. "Shall we?"

"How do they know Rachel's name?"Quinn shouted to Jeff's ear as it was hard to speak normally when the whole room was so loud.

Jeff smirked. "Kurt asked me earlier."

Rachel took Nick's hand. He noted it was cold and slightly trembling. To be honest, he was also feeling nervous and surprised. The crowd parted, giving them way to the stage. The spotlight was on them the whole time, adding extra pressure. Kurt clapped when they stood beside David. "Congratz, Nicky boy," the countertenor whispered. He then turned to Rachel. "You too, girl."

David shook both of their hands. "Congratulations, Nick and Rachel. You two were the most outstanding couple in The King and Queen Waltz. And a judge noticed your little, cozy exchange just now in one corner." Some chuckles and whistles could be heard. "Anyway, let's crown our Winter King and Queen, Kurt, if you will," David said.

Kurt brought the crowns and placed them on top of Nick and Rachel. The students erupted in claps and cheers again. Nick grinned at his best friend down there. He couldn't believe it. Four hours ago he was panicking not having a partner and now he was the Winter King. Nick knew it was just a crown, but still, it made him felt happy.

This was really a night for Rachel. Never in a million years she ever dreamed of becoming a Winter Queen, let alone having a partner to a ball. But tonight, she could finally enjoy herself, and she felt something with Nick. He was different from her friends at Mckinley. Sure, Finn and the guys were cozy with her, but they were, immature? Rachel had never seen boy like Nick, charming, polite, and at the same time, cool.

"Now, as Dalton tradition," David announced. "The Winter King and Queen will do a slow dance."

Rachel turned her head to Nick. "Oh Nick, everyone will be looking at us the whole time." She gulped. "I don't think I can dance."

Nick chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Take it easy, Rach," said Nick as he guided Rachel down the stage and to the center of the dance floor. "Just remember, there's only one rule in waltz.."

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing," Rachel finished.

The music started, Nick bowed and smirked. "You've learned."

Rachel gazed into Nick's eyes. "I have an awesome dance partner tonight." For once, she let her emotion took control of her. She leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Nick's.

Nick smiled happily and closed the gap between them. The judges weren't wrong, they were, really the Winter King and Queen.

* * *

 **So,that's it. This is my first story, and english is not my first language, sorry if I make some mistakes here and there. Read and review?:)**


End file.
